paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V24.1
Release Notes - V.24.1 Update Major Features or Changes * Double XP during free weekend. * Report Player v.1 ** Button appears on in-game escape menu and in top-level as well, for access at the postgame scoreboard. ** Report will send us a screenshot, logs, and account info. * Deck Builder Updates ** Filters have returned from the Shadowplane. ** Added stacking floating card support to the card shop. ** Added linked vs. unlinked indicators for cards in the card shop. ** Added a button that skips card linking and adds directly to deck. *** It's called "Add Directly." Agora * Red and Blue initial spawn times have been increased from 1:30 to 2:30. Intent is to curb the effect of the whole team getting Red/Blue then White camps right after. * Revised Surrender logic. ** Players that leave and have voted are still considered when tallying votes. ** Players who left and did not vote are not. Cards * Added 10 new Cards: ** Thickblood (Green): costs 4 CP, gives 1 health regen/1 mana regen. When bleeding gain Physical Armor. ** Quenching Scales (Green): costs 4 CP, gives 1 health regen/1 mana regen. When burning gain Energy Armor. ** Combustion (Red): costs 3 CP, gives 1 CDR. When burning, increase Attack Speed and Movement Speed. ** Hemorrhage (Red): costs 3 CP, gives 1 CDR. When bleeding, increase Attack Speed and Physical Damage. ** Healer Token (Universal): costs 2 CP. Gives 2 Health Regen. ** Health Token (Universal): costs 1 CP. Gives 1 point Max Health. ** Strike Token (Universal): costs 1 CP. Gives 1 point Physical Damage. ** Cast Token (Universal): costs 1 CP, gives 1 point Energy Damage. ** Guard Token (Universal): costs 1 CP, gives 1 point Physical Armor. ** Barrier Token (Universal): costs 1 CP, gives 1 point Energy Armor. Heroes * Ability tooltips descriptions fixed. * Fixed a bug where Iggy & Scorch would pop back into their idle state at the very end of Recall. * Fixed a bug where Iggy & Scorch's Cooldown was reading 15 when it should be reading 1. * Reduced Base Attack time from 1.5 to 1.2. * Reduced LMB Scaling from 1, 1.25, 1.5 to .8, 1 1.2. * Reduced LMB Baselines from 50, 62, 74 to 40, 50, 59. Replay * Replay scoreboard has been fixed and should now show the correct match info. * New Search Tab added to replays. * Added searchable ReplayID for players to easily search for replays on the replay screen. * Added additional toggle for HUD display. Press "H" on PC or "Triangle" on PS4 to activate. ** Default: All HUD on. ** Option 1: Only Player health on. ** Option 2: All HUD off. * Added outlines to Heroes in the world during replays. Bug Fixes * Fix to prevent bunnyhopping exploit. * Fix that allows all players to taunt, not just party leaders. * Fix for being unable to select different regions. * Fixed rejoin screen appearing if the match was aborted or if you leave a Solo vs. AI game. * Network error message properly set to "Left match" if you quit from the menu, notification is more apparent that rejoin screen is not overtop. * Fix for the PS4 occasionally being stuck loading on launch. * Fix for being unable to whisper by directly interfacing with the chat box. * Fix for being unable to press the "Cancel" button to stop a matchmaking search. * Fixed a crash that could happen when searching for a match while solo. * Fix for a crash that could happen when entering Shadowplane. * Fixed an issue that would remove all cards from a saved deck. * Fixed an issue where changes to your deck wouldn't save. * Fix for ward audio volume being too high. Category:Patch Notes